


Burn them all

by totallyTargaryen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyTargaryen/pseuds/totallyTargaryen
Summary: My take on how Daenerys felt when she chose to burn King's Landing





	Burn them all

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave my some feedback!

"Ring the Bells" Cried several voices at once. Drogon snarled. On his back, Daenerys Targaryen surveyed the smoking ruins of the city walls.

_Viserion, Jorah, Rhaegal, Missandei._

Anger boiled inside her, raging like a summer storm. But anger did not do justice...

_Justice, vengeance. Burn them all._

They had betrayed her.

_Take your dragon, burn them all._

Her heart hurt. They took those that she loved.

_Make them pay. Burn them all._

What would she become if she did?

_What they made you. Burn them all._

It wasn’t who she was.

_They deserve it. Burn them all._

She didn’t want to.

_They killed your children. Burn them all._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short, the idea just would not leave me alone, and I didn't want to ruin it with over analysis.


End file.
